


Fake Wings

by Kalloway



Series: The KHYML Mix Tape Challenge [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lost in the flowerfield.
Series: The KHYML Mix Tape Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577572
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Fake Wings

**Author's Note:**

> May 6, 2011
> 
> "Finally, the end of the 2003 KHYML Mix Tape Challenge. Now I can retire~ (Also, you've seen this place before. Not happy fic.)"
> 
> _shine, bright morning light_   
>  _now in the air the spring is coming_   
>  _sweet blowing wind_   
>  _singing down the hills and valleys_   
>  _keep your eyes on me_   
>  _now we're on the edge of hell_   
>  _dear my love, sweet morning light_   
>  _wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far_
> 
> \--Fake Wings, Yuki Kajiura (.hack//SIGN OST1)

Opening his eyes, Sora yawned and stretched, smiling as he greeted the warm morning wind that rustled the flower field around him.

"Another perfect day," he said, unable to help smiling. "I wonder if anything interesting will happen."

He glanced at the sleeping form beside him.

"What do you think, Riku?"

There was no answer, like every day, and though Sora always hoped, he was fairly sure that Riku would never wake again.

Not in this flowerfield. Not in this land where there was nothing but an expanse of flowers stretching in all directions, gently waving in the warm morning breeze. Not a single tree nor building marred the landscape at any point, nor did the sun even seem to rise and set in any recurring way.

He was never hungry, rarely tired and quite honestly, completely insane. But he knew that he was, and that made all the difference, he decided.

No longer did he count the days, no longer did he venture from Riku's sleeping form. The last time he had, he'd gone too far and lost Riku entirely for close to a week.

He never wanted to lose Riku again.

So for the time, until something finally happened, he decided to wait and greet each morning as cheerfully as he could. He would make flower chains in all different colors.

He'd smooth riku's hair and put flowers in it, and then settle beside him and tell stories - things that might have happened, things that definitely did not. Some he wasn't sure about any longer, not that it mattered.

And when the warm afternoon sun changed to dusk and then twilight, he'd sleep, because it was something to do.

Though in the flowerfield, he no longer dreamed.

"Today might be the day!" Sora said with a smile as he glanced around at the flowers swaying in the breeze.

"Right, Riku?"

He waited or just a moment - just in case - just like he always did, should Riku's aqua eyes open and a smile form on his lips in response.

'Right, Sora,' he would say. 'Right, Sora...'

Sora waited.

But there was only the soft rustle of the flowers in the morning breeze.

It didn't matter. Sora would wait forever.

Yes. He would wait forever - he'd decided this.

He'll wait forever.


End file.
